


Buttons and Bows

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chivalry, Clothing Kink, Gloves, M/M, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple drabble for Grell/Will. Despite his pristine appearance, Will never quite learned how to knot a tie the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons and Bows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> For deadcellredux 100%. She sent me [this image](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_la1eppCdg21qe86qko1_500.jpg) and demanded fic. Clothing kink, chivalry kink.

No one would have guessed that, upon first joining the organization, William T. Spears had no idea how to properly knot a tie. Grell recognizes the flaw in his assigned partner with the precise eye of a bow-tying, silk-loving connoisseur of frippery.

"It's all wrong, William," he says, shaking his head and pushing his fingers against Will's throat. "Here, you go over, and under and--" _gloved fingers there under the shirt collar, Will's calm response: "Your hands don't belong there," answered only with a subdued giggle._

Affection is a worse attacker than a demon; aggressive affection is something Will can deal with.

That red hair between his fingers feels like satin-- _take the gloves off, William, you saucy bastard._

It's taken decades for Will to show Grell how to unknot a bow with his teeth; the silk is strong and wet as he pulls the simple knot apart and Grell gives one of those little sighs that never get old.

Ironically, it's on the desk where almost five years of backed-up paperwork rests that Will takes Grell with his hair everywhere and his tie undone, gripping his hips. The feeling of his body is familiar, the sounds, and the smell of his hair, the honest to god most feminine thing that Will has ever encountered.

Grell likes Will to leave his gloves on now; it's unclear whether this is a genuine request, foreplay, or a fear of skin, regardless of how many forget-me-nots are plucked and lamented over dramatically, gusty sighs and lilting, dramatic words of a self-invented heroine playacting. And Will knows that Grell keeps his hair long for reasons other than vanity.

Nothing is delicate through leather, and wet ribbon; hips jerking with gloved fingers, a tie still there around Will's neck that Grell taught him to knot.


End file.
